Os Vingadores não são muito bons em Natal (mas eles tentam)
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Ou a história de como Tony Stark decidiu que eles vão ter o Natal perfeito (mesmo que isso os mate).


**Os Vingadores não são muito bons em Natal (mas eles tentam)**

Tony odeia o Natal com todas as suas forças – essa é a primeira coisa que tem que ser dita antes de qualquer outra. Ele odeia. Natal significa família e sentimentos e emoções, e ele sempre odiou tudo isso, porque seus colegas de classe voltavam para a escola, e, mais tarde, para a faculdade, contando sobre essa briga ou aquela discussão; este presente ruim ou aquela surpresa incrível, e ele ficava com tanto ciúme, porque ele nunca tinha tido nada disso. Natal com Howard Stark significava presentes caros e úteis, jantares com um monte de pessoas que ele não conhecia, e um sorriso distante de sua mãe.

Mais tarde, quando eles já não estavam mais ali, Obie tinha conseguido fazer alguns Natais legais, mas mesmo isso só tornava tudo mais amargo agora, porque as poucas imagens positivas que ele associava com o Natal estão manchadas com toda de traição de Stane, e por isso ele odeia o Natal.

No entanto, ele odeia estar sozinho mais, ele é homem o suficiente para admitir isso, e desde que Pepper...

Ele só não quer ficar sozinha agora. É isso aí.

Então, ele decide colocar todas as suas memórias ruins de lado e ter o melhor Natal de todos os tempos. A torre vai ser como uma terra do Natal, mesmo que ele tenha que ir e contratar um homem gordo, barbudo e velho para rir em ho-ho-hos durante toda a temporada, ele não se importa.

Este Natal vai ser incrível, e isso é tudo que importa.

**X**

Steve tenta realmente evitar clichês em sua vida. Ele já tem de viver com um número suficiente deles, e ele realmente não quer sair como o herói trágico ou o soldado fora de seu tempo.

Nem sempre é fácil, nem sempre é agradável, mas ele gosta de pensar que está conseguindo.

Após a invasão dos Chitauri, ele tinha, como Stark provavelmente iria colocar, tirado a cabeça da lama e tentado viver no século em que estava. Ele tinha tentado não deixar-se deprimir, ele tinha feito novos amigos (mesmo que ele não tenha certeza se Natasha conta. Ele gosta de pensar que ela sim, que é seu amigo por completo, mas não é fácil saber o que realmente está acontecendo com ela), e, sim, ele tinha procurado por Bucky nestes últimos meses, mas só porque Bucky está aqui _agora_ - ele não está perseguindo um fantasma do passado ou sonhos sobre pessoas que ele não pode trazer de volta.

No entanto, é um dia antes da véspera de Natal e ele não consegue mais. Ele fez não consegue mais estar bem, e não consegue mais fingir que tudo vai ficar bem, e não consegue mais fingir _que ele_ está muito bem - porque é um dia antes da véspera de Natal e é apenas um pouco difícil demais manter toda a rotina feliz no momento.

A verdade é que é uma porcaria.

É chato ficar sozinho nesta época do ano, e tem sido terrível desde que ele acordou do gelo.

Ele realmente nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de fazer a coisa toda de Natal direito - quando ele era pequeno, seu pai não tem dinheiro suficiente para fazer; e quando ficou um pouco mais velho, sua mãe tinha ainda menos; e depois eram só ele e Bucky, e Bucky era malandro demais para se preocupar com o Natal - o seu melhor amigo normalmente encontraria uma garota em algum lugar, teria um encontro e se divertiria como sempre. Quando ele acordou no século XXI, ele não tinha tempo para realmente definir em algum lugar para fazer o Natal.

Isso nunca tinha realmente incomodado Steve antes, mas este ano, por alguma razão - que poderia ser a ideia de que agora ele _tem_ amigos (mesmo que eles não estejam com ele), ou talvez vendo Bucky novamente e fazendo-o sentir saudades de casa por um tempo que não existe mais - mas está mais difícil do que fora.

E passar o Natal sozinho vai ser terrível.

Essa é a razão pela qual, quando ele recebe um texto convidando-o para a Torre dos Vingadores _(Torre dos Vingadores._ Quem deu a Stark o poder de chamá-la assim?!) para o Natal e festas de Ano Novo, ele decide ir.

O que de pior que podia acontecer?

**X**

Natasha realmente não tenta parecer como ela sabe que parece, é apenas seu semblante natural parecer um pouquinho irritada o tempo todo. Esta tendência tem um jeito de piorar sempre que está em torno de Stark, e agora não é diferente.

Ela olha para o telefone e verdadeiramente considera simplesmente ignorar a mensagem, mas, verdade seja dita, se ela recebeu, todas as pessoas no seu "time" (e sim, ela está pensando-o com aspas aqui, porque eles são muitas coisas, mas um time não é realmente uma delas) também receberam, e ela tem certeza de que pelo menos um deles vai ir. Bruce com certeza iria, e talvez Steve, e qualquer um sozinho com Stark está em risco.

Há tão poucas pessoas com bom senso em sua pequena tentativa de uma equipe, ela realmente não pode arriscá-los a serem levado por Stark e suas ideias malucas.

Ela gostaria de saber como Pepper não impediu.

Suspirando, ela envia um texto de volta a ele dizendo que ela e Clint vão estar lá.

O Natal é sempre sem graça de qualquer maneira.

**X**

Bruce olha para a tela pequena e franze a testa - ele tem certeza de que ele teria lembrado se ele e Tony tivessem concordado em ter qualquer tipo de festas de Natal, e eles certamente não tinham.

Na verdade, ele não via Tony há pelo menos duas semanas, apesar de viverem na mesma torre - o lugar é enorme, no entanto, e, na verdade, passar algumas semanas sem notícias de Tony não é tão incomum. Tony enviar a todos uma mensagem de texto convidando para uma festa de Natal é.

Ele pensa em procurar Tony para discutir toda essa coisas de Natal, mas isso cheira a um dos esquemas de Tony, e só ir com as suas ideias é sempre mais fácil do que tentar acalmá-lo ou fazê-lo ver a razão. A única pessoa que pode realmente fazer isso é Pepper, e se Tony já está enviando mensagens de texto, ele encontrou uma maneira de convencê-la e, portanto, não há ninguém poupando os envolvidos.

Ele faz o que ele vem fazendo por um longo tempo agora, desde que Tony apareceu em sua vida, na verdade - ele aceita o que ele não pode mudar, e diz sim ao seu convite.

**X**

Clint não tem sequer uma opção em sua ida a Stark para o Natal, porque Natasha já concordou por ele, mas isso não torna a coisa toda menos estranha - ele não consegue se lembrar de ter um Natal antes.

Nunca.

Sendo um órfão e basicamente criado em um circo não algo que conduza a memórias felizes de Natal, por isso ele concorda com qualquer versão de Natal Stark pode inventar – ele supõe que envolva mulheres e bebidas, o que é bom, mas contanto que ele tenha Nat com ele, qualquer coisa está bem.

Quando ele diz a Natasha isso, ela olha para ele quase com pena, mas fica tudo bem.

O mundo mudou muito mais em torno dele nestes últimos meses e Natal na casa de Stark (Torre dos Vingadores. O que diabos é aquele homem pensa?) soa como um lugar bom o suficiente para não ligar para o Natal como qualquer outro.

**X**

Desde que veio para a Terra novamente, Thor ficou ainda mais intrigado com algumas das suas tradições, e Natal é algo que ele está realmente curioso a respeito - ou ele havia estado, até que ele finalmente entendeu o seu significado: famílias se reunindo e celebrando, irmãos e as irmãs unidos, as pessoas compartilhando seu tempo juntos, aproximando-se e amando um ao outro - coisas que ele não tinha sido capaz de fazer por tanto tempo.

A queda de Loki, sua loucura, seu retorno como um prisioneiro de Asgard, a sua recusa a acreditar que eles eram irmãos acima de tudo - a sua morte. Tudo isso tinha o deixado instável, triste: ele sabia que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas, e sabia que seus pais não sentiam isso da mesma forma.

Jane percebeu.

Ela olhava para ele como se ele fosse algo frágil e quebradiço, e ele era o Poderoso Thor, ele não era frágil, exceto, neste momento, ele estava.

Ele ainda está.

Loki era uma parte tão grande dele, de sua vida. Sua outra metade, seu irmão, o único a puxá-lo de volta quando ele estava pronto para pular, para convencê-lo a seguir em frente quando ele considerava desistir.

Ele sempre soube seus amigos não viam Loki do jeito que ele via, e ele nunca tinha parado para pensar que isso poderia incomodá-lo, que poderia fazer Loki achar que ele era um forasteiro, um pária. Ele nunca tinha realmente visto Loki fora do que _Loki_ significava para _ele,_ e nunca o contrário, e agora seu irmão está morto, e toda a tradição do Natal parece tão dolorosa.

Jane diz que não comemora o Natal, porque ela é ateia. Ele tem alguma dificuldade em entender isso, mas aceita - isso não significa que ele não quer experimentar, porém, para ver como as famílias interagem uns com os outros durante este tempo.

É uma forma de castigo e ele sabe disso, mas ele quer sentir - ele quer sentir a ausência de Loki e ele quer se sentir culpado por não ter sido um irmão melhor, ele quer isso.

Portanto, quando Stark manda a ele e Jane uma mensagem, convidando-os para os feriados, Jane recusa educadamente, mas o encoraja a ir, entendendo como sempre o que ele está sentindo, e sabendo do que ele precisa, por vezes, melhor do que ele próprio.

Ele envia a sua conformação e se prepara para viajar para Nova York.

Talvez estar com seus companheiros de luta neste planeta vai diminuir a dor de ter perdido seu único irmão.

**X**

As salas estão todos enfeitados com ramos de azevinho, e as pessoas serão alegres aqui mesmo que isso o mate.

Há uma enorme árvore de Natal na sala principal, e um menor no hall de entrada. Ele tem pilhas e pilhas de presentes por todo o chão, e cada um de seus companheiros tem um andar inteiro para chamar de seu, como um presente principal no feriado.

As pessoas estarão felizes, e este Natal vai ser incrível, não importa o quê. Ele chega a considerar a contratação do Papai Noel, mas depois, quando pensa melhor, percebe que iria ser um pouco assustador, ter um cara em uma enorme barba segui-los pela torre - Jarvis, no entanto, foi encarregado de tocar músicas de Natal o tempo todo, trazendo ânimo e alegria, e o que quer que seja o que as pessoas deveriam sentir durante este feriado.

Haverá felicidade ou ele não se chama Tony Stark_._

Os primeiros a aparecer são Romanov e Barton. Tony os leva até seus quartos, oferece a cada um deles um chapéu de Natal, que Natasha nem sequer se digna a pegar, e Clint coloca na cabeça com um sorriso atravessado.

Bom o suficiente.

Ele os deixa para se acomodarem em seus quartos, e Bruce sai de seu próprio piso - em que tem vivido nos últimos 15 meses - para ver qual é a comoção. Ele parece encantado ao ver Natasha, o que já é bom o suficiente para Tony.

Há alegria neste exato momento nesta casa, e esse é o ponto dessa coisa toda.

Poucos minutos depois, Rogers está em sua porta. Ele parece um pouco menos confuso com a quantidade ridícula de tecnologia no lugar, e sorri suavemente quando Jarvis o cumprimenta. Não é um mau reencontro, mesmo que ele pareça incrédulo quando Tony lhe mostra seu andar na Torre. Ele agradece a Tony, porém, e é bom o suficiente. Calmo e fácil, como torta de maçã.

Thor é um pouco mais problemático, porque quando o deus nórdico olha para Tony, ele vê uma escuridão em seus olhos com que Tony não está confortável. É muito perto do que ele mesmo sente, uma reminiscência de perda, e dor, e sofrimento, e ambos sorriem cansados um para o outro, entrando claramente em um acordo silencioso de que nada vai ser falado sobre sua tristeza agora. Eles sabem, eles reconhecem um no outro, e nada mais será dito sobre isso - é Natal, afinal.

Quando eles são todos em seus quartos, Tony decide dar uma olhada nos detalhes para a ceia e os presentes e toda a decoração - ele sabe que ele soa um pouco maníaco quando começa a falar, com a voz um pouco alta demais, o seu tom um pouco rápido demais, mas, honestamente, ele não consegue lidar com ser qualquer outra coisa agora.

Ele vai estar feliz, mesmo que o mate.

Finalmente, eles se sentam ao redor da mesa para comer e partilhar a sua alegria, e Tony olha em volta esperando ver rostos felizes e grandes sorrisos - mas a realidade é um pouco diferente.

Todo mundo parece um pouco... estranho.

Natasha está olhando ao redor, como se ela não tem certeza do que vai acontecer. Clint está brincando com sua comida, olhando para os outros, como se à procura de saber como agir. Steve não está realmente olhando para a sua comida, mas olhando para as pilhas e pilhas de presentes em torno da sala, e Tony pode praticamente _sentir_ o julgamento vindo dele em ondas. Thor está colocando a comida de um lado para o outro no prato, parecendo desesperado e triste quando pensa que ninguém está olhando.

Apenas Bruce parece contente, comendo distraidamente, cantarolando baixinho as canções de Natal que tocam no fundo.

"Ok, Stark, que é seu ângulo aqui?" Natasha finalmente pergunta.

Tony não se assusta, porque ele estava esperando algo assim, mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas ele finge estar surpreendido.

"O que quer que você quer dizer, senhorita Romanov?"

"Jantares de Natal e presentes e os andares da torre - e, por sinal, _Torre dos Vingadores?_ - O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Toda a mesa para e agora está olhando para ele, e Tony pensa em desviar o assunto.

Ele pensa em falar sobre eles salvarem o mundo juntos, e da homenagem que poderiam estar fazendo a Fury, que acreditava neles como uma equipe e, em seguida, morreu, e ele poderia falar sobre a morte de Coulson e o que isso significou para eles como uma equipe, e ele poderia continuar por dias falando sobre coisas aleatórias, sem significado, mas honestamente?

Ele está cansado.

Assim, ele afunda em sua cadeira com um leve suspiro, olha em volta da mesa e vê que eles estão todos olhando para ele, esperando uma resposta genial, algo que fará com que eles abanem a cabeça ou riam desconfortavelmente e possam seguir em frente com suas vidas, e ele decide fazer o que eles não estão esperando: ele lhes diz a verdade.

Isso vai confundi-los, hein?

"Pepper e eu terminamos", ele começa, tomando um gole de vinho, não olhando para ninguém.

Ele ouve a exclamação de Bruce em voz baixa, e se sente um pouco culpado por não ter contado a ele antes.

"Ela descobriu que eu estava reconstruindo uma das armaduras", ele dá de ombros sem jeito, "Na verdade, ela descobriu que eu estava tentando construir uma armadura _melhor._ Uma que poderia conter o Hulk, porque eu sei que Bruce às vezes se sente horrível sobre o que ele pode fazer como o outro cara, e eu sei que ele iria se sentir melhor sabendo que alguém poderia contê-lo. Ela descobriu, e ela realmente não gostou. Ela queria que eu desistisse do Homem de Ferro, e eu não posso."

Ele não diz como isso é ele escolhendo um grupo de pessoas que nem sequer realmente gosta dele sobre a mulher que o amava por ele, pela primeira vez. Ele não diz a eles que como isso é ele escolhendo o time sobre a sua própria felicidade pessoal. Ele não diz a eles que essa é ele escolhendo ser um herói, porque ele _quer _ser - e não um soldado, mas alguém que pode fazer a diferença nos tempos de necessidade, e não apenas como o cara que paga as contas.

Ele não diz que está isso está o matando por dentro, deixando-a ir, mas ele tem que fazê-lo porque é melhor para _ela._ Ele já a colocou em tanto perigo por tanto tempo.

Ele não pode mais fazer isso.

Ele não diz, mas eles sabem. Olhando ao redor da mesa, ele sabe que eles sabem. Eles sabem que ele é um fracasso, eles sabem que ele está mantendo todos os seus pequenos pedaços juntos por pura força de vontade. Eles agora sabem que ele realmente precisa deles aqui, porque senão ele não teria ninguém.

Eles agora sabem que ele precisa ser o Homem de Ferro, e ele precisa _deles_ para ser o resto de uma equipe sonhada por um homem morto em quem nenhum deles confiava.

"Loki está morto."

A voz de Thor vem como uma surpresa. Não por ele ter falado, mesmo que isso seja uma surpresa, mas o tom dele, a maneira como a sua voz sai - quebrada e áspera, como se ele estivesse contendo as lágrimas.

"Ele me ajudou a derrotar os que foram responsáveis pela morte de nossa mãe, e ele morreu como um herói. Eu não ... ", ele para por um segundo, olhando para baixo, reunindo seus pensamentos, " Eu não tenho certeza de como continuar a viver sem ele. Eu não posso suportar perdê-lo duas vezes. Eu já o perdi uma vez, e agora está acontecendo de novo, e eu não sei como fazê-lo. Eu não sei como deixá-lo ir."

"Isso é ..." Tony começa, mas Steve limpa a garganta, olhando para baixo, desconfortável.

"Eu nunca tive um Natal antes. Quando eu estava crescendo, nós nunca tivemos nenhum dinheiro, e em seguida, houve a guerra e ... eu queria ver como era", ele sorri um pouco, olhando para os outros ao redor da mesa, "Eu não estava esperando que fosse... _assim_. "

"Eu não acho que qualquer um de nós teve um Natal normal há algum tempo", Bruce acrescenta, encolhendo os ombros um pouco e bebendo sua água, "Nossas vidas não são realmente feitas para a coisa toda de Natal, e eu não estou mesmo levando em conta todo o aspecto "herói" delas."

Tony olha para o lado, em seguida, sentindo-se horrível (ou ainda _mais_ horrível) de repente. Ele não quis dizer para _derrubá-los_ - ele estava meio que esperando que eles fossem _animá-lo._

"Foi uma coisa boa, Stark." Ele olha para cima em seguida, vendo Natasha inclinar a cabeça para ele, e dar de ombros com delicadeza, "Eu acredito que a maioria do Natal consiste em se sentir miserável com a família em torno de você."

"Sim, Stark. Ficar deprimido, gastar muito com presentes que ninguém vai gostar, não importa o que eles são, comer demais do que você deveria - todos os filmes me dizem que isso é o Natal", diz Clint, levantando o copo para ele.

Tony olha em volta, em seguida, vendo todos parecendo um pouco menos estranhos, um pouco mais no momento e menos se perguntando o que diabos eles estão fazendo aqui.

"Tristeza adora companhia, hein?", ele murmura, e Clint faz um brinde alto.

"Para a tristeza!"

Eles todo repetem, e ele pode ver Rogers mordendo o lábio para não rir. Os olhos de Bruce enrugados com um sorriso. Natasha parecendo como se estivesse cercada por idiotas e amando cada segundo.

"Para a companhia!" Brinda Steve novamente, e eles aplaudem mais alto, bebendo em uníssono.

Não é perfeito e ele não acerta com nenhum dos presentes.

Mas a comida é boa, e eles bebem mais do que devem, indo para a cama sensação de estarem cheios e acordam na manhã seguinte para um clima miserável que as pessoas insistem em chamar de delicioso, cada um deles em seus andares, e sentindo-se um pouco mais como se talvez, apenas talvez, eles têm uma casa.

E talvez, apenas talvez, um dia, eles vão mesmo chamar todos esses idiotas em torno deles de família.

É um bom Natal, afinal.


End file.
